In the field of data/communications technology, information in the form of electrical signals is being transmitted at ever increasing speeds. Along with the desire to transmit information at faster data rates, the industry has also seen the need to reduce the size of hardware employed so as to increase portability and ease of use. In order to keep pace with these improvements, interconnection technology, which includes electrical cables and electrical connectors designed to connect such hardware, has also undergone significant changes. Electrical connectors and cables are now available, which are much smaller in size and may include a higher density of conductive components. These compact data connectors permit the reliable termination of a greater number of electrical conductors within a smaller connector housing. Further, these compact data connectors are also capable of transmitting data at higher data rates.
Such continued improvements in connection technology are not without problems. By decreasing the size of electrical connectors and increasing their density, while still requiring the connectors to transmit data at higher rates, cross-talk between adjacent conductive components within the connector becomes a factor which must be addressed. Additionally, as these components are normally used in close proximity to other electronic components, the individual connector components must be shielded from external interferences such as electro-magnetic interferences (EMI) and radio-frequency interferences (RFI). These interferences can adversely affect the performance levels of the connectors especially at the higher data rates. Thus overall shielding of the connector as well as shielding of the conductive components within the connector becomes a challenge in advancing connector technology.
An additional demand on connector technology is that the connector components must be field installable, that is, the cable is to be terminated by the end user at the location of use. Thus, the components must be easy to field assemble and must provide for accurate termination of a multiplicity of conductors.
It can be appreciated that merely "downsizing" a connector will be insufficient to meet the current requirements of the industry. Smaller connectors must be designed to meet increased signal transmission requirements, by providing both internal and external shielding as well as providing for long term reliable mechanical and electrical performance.